


Shining

by allonsytotumblr



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr
Summary: Tilion's thoughts on Arien and being the moon spirit. Companion piece to Burning.





	Shining

I.

Arien burns  
I see her arcing across the sky.  
Brilliant.  
Flaming.  
Morgoth is afraid of her.  
So too would I be-  
If she glanced me with all the power  
of her fiery gaze,  
if I saw her-  
bearing the last light of Laurelin.  
I would fear her   
if she were not on our side.  
Arien burns  
Hot and angry  
She will never forget the death of the Trees.  
Her anger will never be extinguished.  
Her hate for him will go on  
until the ending of the world. 

II.

I love Arien.  
In the beginning  
Arien and I lit the sky together,  
but our lights proved too great.  
And at Varda’s command   
we were sundered.  
Now.  
We journey in a circle,  
each following the other.   
I am bound to this boat.  
Yet sometimes,   
I break my orbit.  
I would reach her.  
Her presence burns me  
I would be ashes   
if I stayed.  
So I retreat.   
She is too bright for me.  
I am bound to be her other half.  
the moon spirit,  
night to her day.  
I am content to follow,  
together and apart  
Following our arcs in the heavens  
forever. 

 

III.

My love,  
she is heat  
fire.  
But I  
am  
cool and night and rest.  
My light brings  
peace.  
I shine on the world,  
gently  
warding darkness away,  
aiding sleep.  
I do not burn away the stars,  
when my boat draws near them.  
They are my companions  
always.   
As I sail through the darkness.  
And in front of me,  
far away,  
I see Arien’s inferno of light  
drawing me on  
forever more.  
And I am  
content.


End file.
